kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinosaur
Dinosaur Reboot kevinj3268 orangmango835 Dino Riders "T-Rex" Oh What the ding dong Warpath Jurassic park Pachycephalosaurus's diet UNIKITTY: - yowls Smurfette (Demi Lovato) Gargamel (Hank Azaria) Scientists do not yet know what these dinosaurs ate. Having very small, ridged teeth they could not have chewed tough, fibrous plants as effectively as other dinosaurs of the same period. It is assumed that pachycephalosaurs lived on a mixed diet of leaves, seeds, Smurfberries (Sarsaparilla), and fruits. The sharp, serrated teeth would have been very effective for shredding plants Both females were created through the use of magic — Smurfette by Gargamel and Sassette Smurfling by the Smurfs themselves but using Gargamel's original spell. Dinosaurs are a group of reptiles which were dominant for 160 million years during the Mesozoic era, from the mid Triassic period to the late Cretaceous period. Dinosaurs are an incredibly diverse group, ranging from modern birds, to the fearsome Tyrannosaurus, to the massive sauropods such as Brachiosaurus and Dreadnoughtus. Overview Cloning In Jurassic World Evolution, the first step in creating a dinosaur is building an Expedition Center, which sends dig teams to dozens of fossil sites across the world to discover dinosaur DNA samples. Once fifty percent viability is reached, dinosaurs can be released into the park via the Hammond Creation Lab, which also allows for the manipulation of dinosaur traits, allowing players to customise the appearance and behaviours of their dinosaurs. Dinosaur Care Dinosaurs have several fundamental needs which must be satisfied in order to ensure their health and happiness. In addition to basic food and water needs, different species of dinosaur can variate greatly in terms of preferred habitat, enclosure size and whether they tolerate other dinosaurs co-existing alongside them. For example, Triceratops enjoy living in medium-sized social groups that consist of five individuals, and can happily live alongside up to fifteen other dinosaurs.3 History Although non-avian dinosaurs went extinct at the end of the Cretaceous period, 66 million years ago, InGen successfully began cloning dinosaurs in the late 1980s for eventual display in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar.1 After the park failed in 1993, the dinosaurs on both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna were abandoned to the wild, before Masrani Global acquired InGen in 1998, and began development of Jurassic World. After the ecosystem on Isla Sorna collapsed, its surviving dinosaurs were relocated to Nublar, where they were displayed in Jurassic World once it opened to the public in 2005.1 After the abandonment of Jurassic World in the wake of the Indominus rex's rampage in 2015, the surviving dinosaurs on Isla Nublar were once again abandoned, and became threatened with extinction once more with the imminent eruption of the island's now-active volcano.4 Many dinosaurs were eventually rescued from the destruction of Isla Nublar, and were taken to the mainland to be sold off at an auction in Lockwood Manor. Some were successfully bought by the highest bidders, while others were freed from their cages by Maisie Lockwood, to find their way in an unfamiliar world. Simultaneously, cloning technology spread across the globe, no longer limited to InGen and the creation of dinosaur theme parks. In Smurfs: The Lost Village, Smurfette sacrifices herself to save her fellow Smurfs and the Smurfettes of Smurfy Grove from Gargamel, causing her to revert back into a lump of blue clay. It wasn't until Smurfette was brought back to Smurf Village where every Smurf came together to honor her where the power of love brought her being stolen by Kraang and a new genetically modified hybrid: The Indoraptor. In JW: Fallen Kingdom, The DNA of Smurfette's lump of blue clay stored in a glass container, was then claimed by Eli Mills. He then assisted Henry Wu in using the Smurfette DNA to create a new hybrid: the Indoraptor. In the end, the Indoraptor gets impaled on an Agujaceratops skull in the Lockwood manor and Gunners tries to run away with the DNA sample of the Smurfette, to make new hybrids: The Terrible Dogfish/Monstro. JURASSIC WORLD EVOLUTION Dinosaurs: Demi Lovato as Smurfette and Flia (Pteranodon) D. B. Sweeney as Aladar Max Casella as Zini Julia Roberts as Denisa Chris Phillips as Face i.redd.it/o1rfi7te4e521.png DLC DINOSAURS * Deluxe Dinosaur Pack Archaeornithomimus · Centrosaurus · Crichtonsaurus · Majungasaurus · Suchomimus * Secrets of Dr. Wu Ankylodocus · Olorotitan · Spinoraptor · Stegoceratops · Troodon * Cretaceous Dinosaur Pack Carcharodontosaurus · Dreadnoughtus · Iguanodon. Sp * Carnivore Dinosaur Pack Acrocanthosaurus · Herrerasaurus · Proceratosaurus * Claire's Sanctuary Albertosaurus · Euoplocephalus · Ouranosaurus * Herbivore Dinosaur Pack Dryosaurus · Homalocephale · 'Nigersaurus * Return to Jurassic Park Compsognathus · Pteranodon. Sp Flying Piscivore * Hatzegopteryx * Nyctosaurus * Pteranodon * Pterodactylus * Quetzalcoatlus * Rhamphorhynchus * Tupandactylus Aquatic Carnivore * Deinosuchus * Dunkleosteus * Frilled Shark * Liopleurodon * Livyatan * Megalodon * Mosasaurus Small Carnivore * Chirostenotes * Deinonychus * Dilophosaurus * Hesperonychus * Oviraptor * Troodon * Velociraptor Large Carnivore * Allosaurus * Carnotaurus * Ceratosaurus * Giganotosaurus * Nanuqsaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Tyrannosaurus Rex Large Piscivore * Baryonyx * Spinosaurus Armored Herbivore * Ankylosaurus * Centrosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Chungkingosaurus * Edmontonia * Gigantspinosaurus * Huayangosaurus * Kentrosaurus * Nasutoceratops * Nodosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Pentaceratops * Polacanthus * Sauropelta * Sinoceratops * Stegosaurus * Torosaurus * Triceratops Small Herbivore * Dracorex * Gallimimus * Pachycephalosaurus * Parksosaurus * Struthiomimus * Stygimoloch Medium Herbivore * Corythosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Iguanodon * Lambeosaurus * Maiasaura * Muttaburrasaurus * Parasaurolophus * Shantungosaurus * Tsintaosaurus Giant Herbivore * Alamosaurus * Amargasaurus * Apatosaurus * Argentinosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Camarasaurus * Diplodocus * Europasaurus * Mamenchisaurus * Rapetosaurus * Supersaurus Mammal Herbivore * Lemurs * Megalonyx * Woolly Mammoth Mammal Omnivore * Alphadon Mammal Carnivore * Dire Wolf * Smilodon Size of Dinosaurs *Compsognathus: Europe Late Jurassic *Pteranodon: North America Late Jurassic *Troodon: North America Late Cretaceous *Oviraptor: Asia Late Cretaceous *Stygimoloch: North America Late Cretaceous *Platecarpus: North America Late Jurassic *Scelidosaurus: Europe Early-Mid Jurassic *Deinonychus: North America Early Cretaceous *Herrerasaurus: South America Late Triassic *Ornithomimus: North America Late Cretaceous *Dilophosaurus: North America Early Jurassic *Euoplocephalus: North America Late Cretaceous *Camptosaurus: North America Late Jurassic *Styracosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous *Ceratosaurus: North America & Europe Late Jurassic *Plateosaurus: Europe Late Triassic *Quetzalcoatlus: North America Late Cretaceous *Pachyrhinosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous *Carnotaurus: South America Late Cretaceous *Iguanodon: North America & Europe Early Cretaceous *Gorgosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous *Stegosaurus: North America Late Jurassic *Olorotitan: Asia Late Cretaceous *Archelon: North America Late Cretaceous *Triceratops: North America Late Cretaceous *Amargasaurus: South America Early Cretaceous *Allosaurus: North America Late Jurassic *Parasaurolophus: North America Late Cretaceous *Edmontosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous *Saurophaganax: Europe Late Jurassic *Kronosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous *Cretoxyrhina: North Africa Late Cretaceous *Acrocanthosaurus: North America Early Cretaceous *Tyrannosaurus Rex: North America Late Cretaceous *Carcharodontosaurus: Africa Middle Cretaceous *Spinosaurus: Africa Middle Cretaceous *Mosasaurus: North America & Europe Late Cretaceous *Camarasaurus: North America Late Jurassic *Apatosaurus: North America Late Jurassic *Giraffatitan: Africa Late Jurassic *Alamosaurus: North America Late Cretaceous *Dreadnoughtus: North America Late Cretaceous *Barosaurus: North America Late Jurassic *Brachiosaurus: North America & Africa Late Jurassic *Supersaurus: North America Late Jurassic *Diplodocus: North America Late Jurassic *Sauroposeidon: North America Early Cretaceous *Mamenchisaurus: Asia Late Jurassic *Puertasaurus: South America Early Cretaceous *Argentinosaurus: South America Late Cretaceous﻿ Ingen Universe # MINI-EXHIBIT DINOSAURS: Microceratus Compsognathus Archaeopteryx Parksosaurus Hesperonychus # PTEROSAURS: Pteranodon # AQUATIC REPTILES: Mosasaurus # SEA CREATURES: Archelon # SAUROPODS: Argentinosaurus Brachiosaurus Camarasaurus Supersaurus Seismosaurus # CEPHALOSAURIANS: Stygimoloch # CERATOPSIDS: Triceratops Pachyrhinosaurus Centrosaurus # ANKYLOSAURIANS: Euoplocephalus Edmontonia # ORNITHOMIMIDS: Struthiomimus # HADROSAURIDS: Iguanodon Parasaurolophus Edmontosaurus # STEGOSAURIANS: Gigantspinosaurus Stegosaurus # SMALL CARNIVORES: Dakotaraptor Proceratosaurus Troodon # MEDIUM CARNIVORES: Allosaurus Carnotaurus Gorgosaurus # LARGE CARNIVORES: Tyrannosaurus Rex Spinosaurus Acrocanthosaurus Prehistoric Times GENUS: PTERANODON LENGTH: 2M WEIGHT: 25KG WINGSPAN: 8M GENUS: ARGENTINOSAURUS HEIGHT: 18.8M WEIGHT 79T LENGTH: 30-35M GENUS: PARASAUROLOPHUS HEIGHT: 3.6M WEIGHT: 2.5T LENGTH: 11.0M GENUS: TRICERATOPS HEIGHT: 3.0M WEIGHT: 12T LENGTH: 9.5M GENUS: PACHYRHINOSAURUS HEIGHT: 2.5M WEIGHT: 3T LENGTH: 7.8M GENUS: DAKOTARAPTOR HEIGHT: 1.7M WEIGHT: 150KG LENGTH: 3.9M GENUS: BRACHIOSAURUS HEIGHT: 6.4M (Back)|14.4M (Neck) WEIGHT: 60T LENGTH: 26-30M GENUS: MOSASAURUS HEIGHT: 4.5M WEIGHT: 28T LENGTH: 18.8-23M GENUS: ACROCANTHOSAURUS HEIGHT: 5.0M WEIGHT: 9T LENGTH: 13.5M GENUS: SPINOSAURUS HEIGHT: 3.9M(Back)|6.0M with long M-shaped sail WEIGHT: 20T LENGTH: 18.0M GENUS: STYGIMOLOCH HEIGHT: 1.1M WEIGHT: 78KG LENGTH: 3.5M GENUS: STEGOSAURUS HEIGHT: 4.0M WEIGHT: 7T LENGTH: 11.0M GENUS: STRUTHIOMIMUS HEIGHT: 1.6M WEIGHT: 150KG LENGTH: 4.3M GENUS: IGUANODON HEIGHT: 3.0M WEIGHT: 4T LENGTH: 10.0M GENUS: CARNOTAURUS HEIGHT: 2.3M WEIGHT: 2.2T LENGTH: 8.4M GENUS: ANKYLOSAURUS HEIGHT: 2.0M WEIGHT: 6T LENGTH: 8.0M GENUS: COMPSOGNATHUS HEIGHT: 7.5IN WEIGHT: Smurfette LENGTH: 99CM GENUS: CAMARASAURUS HEIGHT: 6.4M WEIGHT: 51T LENGTH: 18.0M GENUS: ALLOSAURUS HEIGHT: 3.6M WEIGHT: 2.3T LENGTH: 12.0M GENUS: TYRANNOSAURUS REX HEIGHT: 5.0M WEIGHT: 18T LENGTH: 12.0-14.1M GENUS: SAUROPHAGANAX HEIGHT: 5.0M WEIGHT: 22T LENGTH: 12-15.0M GENUS: HERRERASAURUS HEIGHT: 1.6M WEIGHT: 350KG LENGTH: 6.0M GENUS: GIGANOTOSAURUS HEIGHT: 7.2M WEIGHT: 19T LENGTH: 16.0M GENUS:TOROSAURUS HEIGHT: 2.6M WEIGHT: 6T LENGTH: 8.5M GENUS: SUPERSAURUS HEIGHT: 12.1M WEIGHT: 55T LENGTH: 32-34.0M GENUS: GIGANTSPINOSAURUS HEIGHT: 2.3M WEIGHT: 700KG LENGTH: 8.0M GENUS: CORYTHOSAURUS HEIGHT: 2.5M WEIGHT: 4T LENGTH: 9.0M GENUS: INDOMINUS REX HEIGHT: 6.6M WEIGHT: NA LENGTH: 15.5M GENUS: PLATEOSAURUS HEIGHT: 1.4M WEIGHT: 33KG LENGTH: 5M GENUS: ALAMOSAURUS HEIGHT: 14.4M WEIGHT: 66T LENGTH: 30-32M Category:Dinosaurs Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters